Through Cat Eyes
by onlyoneknowstruepainoftheheart
Summary: this is about a young girl and her cat and how they will face dangers in their lives. First chapter. will post others soon!


**Through Cat Eyes**

**Everything was different, yet everything was the same. Her bed, dressers; everything looked larger, bigger. She walked around her bed, hearing her feet pitter-patter on the hard wood floor of her bedroom. ****She jumped onto the bed with ease, though it looked hard to jump on, she had made it. She noticed her blankets moving slowly to a rhythm of someone breathing peacefully. She inched her way to the figure, trying to get a look at its face. ****The figure asleep on her bed was sleeping on its right side, facing her walk-in-closet, making it hard for her to get to the figure's face. She climbed over it, making sure not to wake it. ****She crept up to the figure's face, and was shocked. It was her! The person on her bed sleeping was her! ****She sat up in her bed, feeling her head hurt from the fast movement that she did. She looked around her room, everything was back to normal. **

'**It must've been a dream,' she thought as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.**

"**Meow!" ****She smiled, her cat had walked in.**

"**Hello, my little treasure!" she patted a spot beside her, and her cat jumped up, purring.**

"**I'm guessing you had a good's night sleep?" she phrased it as a question, but knew that her cat couldn't talk back to her. Instead her cat would meow and purr, sometimes rubbing her head against her hand if she wanted petted.**

"**Meow!" ****She giggled as she petted her cat's head, feeling the soft fur of her black cat.**

"**I got to get ready for work, sweetie, I'll pet you all day after work," She said, petting her cat's head one more time before heading to her walk-in-closet. She picked out her work's uniform of a black short sleeved shirt with the store's logo on the right side of her shirt. And the knee length black shorts. ****She hated this uniform. Even in winter they had to wear the stupid shorts. She tried talking to her boss to see if they could just switch the shorts for pants when winter comes. She failed.**

"**Meow"**

"**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late for work if I keep petting you. I'm sorry, my little treasure. I will be back after my shift is over!" Josephine said, as she ran out of her walk-in-closet and out of her room, down the stairs, skipping down the stairs two at time.**

"**Josephine! Be careful coming down the those stairs! I don't want you hurting yourself!" Josephine's mother called out.**

"**Mom! I'm fine! I've done this, like, a million times!" Josephine said, as she landed on the floor, smiling widely over at the kitchen where her mother was. ****Josephine jogged into the kitchen, grabbing the offered breakfast that her mother held out for her and ran out the door. She jumped into her car, and quickly put the key into the ignition and started it up. ****She waved to her mother, before backing out of their driveway, looking behind her, making sure that there was no cars coming. ****Josephine's cat arched her back and jumped onto Josephine's bed, curling up, resting her head on her paws. Her eyes wide open, and staring at the door to the bedroom.**

"**It happened, didn't it, Rose?" ****Rose lifted her head up to see her mother walk in through the cat door.**

"**Yes. I couldn't stop it, mother. I'm surprised it hasn't happened throughout the years," Rose said, as she stood up, and jumped down to greet her mother.**

"**I'm very surprised as well. But seeing as that you two have become closer over the years, its not that big of a shock," Rose's mother said, rubbing her head against Rose's in greeting.**

"**That is true. But I don't get why it hasn't happened till now!" Rose exclaimed, jumping onto Josephine's bed and curled up yet again.**

"**My dear, Josephine and you are connected, but now the connection has grown stronger. One day you and Josephine will be able to do much more than you two can dream of," Rose's mother said, as she left the room, leaving her daughter to think about what she had said.**

'**I guess she's right. Josephine and I are connected, but why now?' Rose shook her head, jumped off the bed and went outside.**

**She jumped off the porch and on to the soft, dew soaked grass. Rose laid on her stomach, feeling her stomach fur getting wet from the dew, and also feeling the sun's rays beat down on her back, warming her up and making her feel sleepy. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her paws, listening to her mother sing from inside, and listening to the sounds of creatures waking up and moving about in the forest, just outside of her fenced yard.**

"**Well, well. If it isn't my little sister coming outside of her house for once!"**

**Rose jerked her head up from her paws to glare at her older brother.**

"**For your information, I was outside yesterday and the day before. I'm not like you who likes to be outside 24/7," She said, getting up to greet her brother.**

"**True. But have you been outside when its dark? Then you will see how much I love being outside and not indoors, younger sister," He said, rubbing his head against Rose's.**

"**You do know I have a name, and I would like it if you called me by my name, Rusty,"**

**Rusty bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, Rose. But it is fun to call you, younger sister now and then,"**

**Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course you find it funny. So how's life without a fence?"**

"**It is most wonderful. You should jump over the fence, there's fat mice out there! It's just plain awesome, Rose! You and Rosalie should come with me! I bet you two would love it out here," Rusty said with such enthusiasm that Rose was tempted to say yes.**

"**Maybe another time, Rusty. But you could always go and ask Rosalie if she wants to jump over her fence," Rose said, laying her head down on her paws again, listening to the noises of the neighborhood.**

**Rusty licked his sister's ear in good-bye. "I'll see you around, Rose. Keep your human safe!" With that, Rusty left Rose.**

'**I hope Rusty is keeping safe. I would hate to see him hurt.' Rose thought, slipping into a calm little doze.**

"**You barely made it in time, Josephine! Let me guess, your cat right?" Josephine's boss smiled, as Josephine walked in.**

"**You got that right. But you should see her! She's too cute to say no to!" Josephine said, hanging up her coat and placed her keys in the inside pocket.**

"**You and your cat. Come on, I need your help with some inventory." Josephine's boss said, as she led Josephine to the back of the store.**

"**I want you to check all the prices, and to make sure we got everything that we've ordered. Thanks, Josephine!" **

"**Great. Inventory. What a wonderful job," Josephine said, getting down to business.**

**The hours slowly ticked by, item after item, Josephine checked the price, and the list that her boss gave her, to check that every single item was on the list.**

**"Hey, Josephine, you can go home now. Its past your shift.," her boss said, handing Josephine her coat.**

**"Thanks, Marily. See you next week!" Josephine said, waving good-bye to her boss as she hoped into her car and drove home.**

**'My cat is not going to be happy with me.' **

**Rose paced back and forth in Josephine's room. Waiting for her to come home.**

**'She should've been home an hour ago!' Rose let out an angry meow.**

**"Rose! I'm home!" Rose raced out of Josephine's room and down the stairs, arching her back against Josephine's legs.**

**"I missed you too, Rose," Josephine said, getting down her knees to pet her cat.**


End file.
